mooncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mrob27
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mooncraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Astronauts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jmarsh97 (Talk) 14:39, November 6, 2011 Nice Work Nice work on the geology page! I love your attention to detail, your simple and accurate descriptions and your technical prowess. Great to have you on board. I look forward to your future contributions. Please don't take offence if I make some minor edits correcting typos or adding hyperlinks (like in the gravel section it says "five-clock thick" and I'm pretty sure you meant "five-block thick"). I'd hope you'd do the same for me. What would you think about making Geology a sub-section of a category called "Your Moon" or something like that? We could then have other sub-sections like Atmosphere, Ore Deposits, Length of a Day, World Settings or whatever else might let users know what they can expect to encounter while exploring. Just a thought. Again, thanks for your contributions. Scooter8pie 01:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Scooter8pie Quick question Could u possibly tell me how to upload photos from my iPad onto the site, cuz I just got my iPad started plain the game gotta bu cha screenshots but now I don't know how to get um on here for other ppl to see -Christian Wilson 1. Take a photo in any app by pressing the Home and Power buttons simultaneously. The photo goes in your "Saved Photos" folder. 2. Get the iPad connected to the internet (turn on Wi-Fi, use 3G, or whatever you normally do). 3. In Settings > Mail,Contacts,Calendars make sure you have an email account set up. 4. In the Photo app, find your saved photo, hit the Export icon (the little thing with a rectangle with an arrow in it) and select "Email Photo". 5. Use a real computer to receive the email, and download the attached JPG file to your hard drive. 6. Use the real computer to visit the website, and add a new photo the normal way (select "Add a Photo", select the file from your hard drive, add a caption, etc.) Mrob27 05:50, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Astronaut Wrangling Hey Mrob27, how did you make it so no comments could be added to your Astronaut Wrangling blog? Was it on purpose? I was going to ask whether you tried wrangling in explore mode? I haven't tried it, but it seems to me that it would be pretty difficult. They seem to be able to shoot through some walls and out of pits. I'm wondering if their agressiveness is the same after you shoot them in creative mode as it is naturally in explore mode? Scooter8pie 05:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Scooter8pie Sorry, I disabled comments by accident. Apparently I clicked on this little checkbox while editing the blog article: I've fixed it now (I think :-) To answer your question, no, I haven't tried anything at all in Explore mode. I don't have the patience for actually playing a competitive game. I also would never play mooncraft (or Minecraft) on a multi-player server either. Having bits of my work get destroyed by brown mobs is bad enough (-: In Explore mode I do get shot at by astronauts (like if I fire at them, which is usually on purpose because they're in the way and it's quicker to kill 'em than to mine another passageway around them). Yes, they can shoot through walls and at some sort of angles, but not sure if they would ever shoot straight up for example. Mrob27 06:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the info you put on my bug page! I also had a look at your little website about yourself. Now I see how you work all this out! Next thing you know, you could find a way to use textures and mods (although it would probably make more crashes)... I dont know why I have decided to say this, but I have discovered that living in those colourwood trees is safer than in a cliff... yeah, random. Fastolph Cottar 16:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC)Fastolph Cottar Glad to help... No mods or skins likely, but I am discovering the relative abundances of all the minerals, and found a really strange block type that turns into a disk when you mine it. So that's kinda kewl... Mrob27 17:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Block Type 130 Discussion You scooped me on that weird block type, that was going to be my next blog entry. Did you come across it while exploring? Scooter8pie 17:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC)Scooter8pie No, I found it by analyzing the map data format and then adding up the totals of each material type. It showed up as a material with no name. I then used my map to locate it and mine down to it to find out what it was (when you mine it you get a Disk). I suppose you must have found everything that is buried everywhere, after all those experiments with alchemy (User_blog:Scooter8pie/Alchemy_and_the_Brown_Mob). How many times did you find this stuff? Mrob27 18:12, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Three times the first one I didn't get a photo and didn't recognize that I had new disks in my inventory, the second time I was too close and didn't get a photo of the floating (mined) block and the third time I mined from far enough away to get a picture of the floating block. This photo is a composite of the three photos. I found it strange that the mined block looked like Molybdenum. The funny thing is all three times I found it on the surface, not mining. Scooter8pie 18:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's great, you found it on the surface!!! I added a note at the end of my article acknowledging your earlier discovery. Also, maybe you can be the one to create the article on this block type, since it clearly needs one (if it's on the surface, people are going to find it and wonder what it is just like you did -- and why didn't this add a new material to my inventory?) Also, you might have noticed the floating block looks like Aluminum on two sides: Mrob27 18:42, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Another thing -- I think maybe this is not a bug. I created a barren world (cave and plant frequency and terrain set to lowest values) and maybe the game gives you these blocks so that you'll get some disks without having to find astronauts. (Although there are plenty of astronauts and at least one Brown Mob in this world) Mrob27 18:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:newscreen shots Hey thanks for the feedback on my mooncraft graphic! Im hoping it or anything else i make can be used by the creator of the app cuz i would gladly do more stuff especially now that i got my regular photoshop bak up n running so i can get back to makin really legit stuff. If theres anything i could make for even this site let me kno wat u think n ill probly come up with something! Christian Wilson 11:04, November 25, 2011 Inv. Stacking glitch Just found a huge awesome glitch in the survival explorermode or watever its called but anyway i wz just mining looking around for different minerals n while in my inventory stacking different materials i came across basaltic rock n when i tried putting the two stacks together that i had, instead of combining them it like multiplied them n kept the two stacks seperate i kept doing it over n over again n now i hav like 9 million basaltic rock in each stack! This sounds hard to belive but im not lieing i will post the screenshot later when i get time to hook up my ipad to my computer. this is truly incredible! Christian Wilson 13:20, November 25, 2011 Yes, that inventory glitch was reported by "Abstractwarrior" on Oct 3rd, here on toucharcade.com. Be careful with any stacks that have more than 255 blocks. Every time you drill another block of the same material you get another stack. So if you have a stack of 400 Rock and you drill one more rock, you'll suddenly have two stacks of rock because the game is trying to split the big stack into two stacks of 255 or less. If you start with a stack of 10,000 Rock and drill 5 blocks of rock, you'll have 6 stacks of rock in your inventory. You then have to throw most of the rock stacks away so your inventory does not get filled with rock. And if you even get a stack with more than about 4 billion blocks, the number disappears (so it looks like just one block in the stack) but you then can't move that item around or throw it away -- it becomes permanently "cursed" and takes up an inventory slot for the entire rest of the game! Mrob27 14:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually i just tested that last part and it lets me get rid of t fine, no cursed slot! Plus the whole disapears to just one isnt true in my game unless i started multipying with only one block and block but for me whenever i go over around 4 billion it is reset back to 255 when i mine more of the same block, (in this case its basaltic rock, so far it's unknown if thos works for other blocks). So its basically like i hav unlimated basaltic rock that i can get rid of and get back whenever i want! Christian Wilson November 25, 2011 When I tried it (just once, with sand) I ended up with 2 or 3 stacks that looked like a single block and wouldn't move no matter what I did to them. I eventually got disgusted with it and deleted the game, mainly because I kept getting shot and killed all the time and I couldn't get anything done. I play in unlimited safe mode. Competitive and survival modes annoy me. Even in safe mode my world keeps getting griefed by the brown mobs, but I can deal with that, kind of. Mrob27 17:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) New screenshots u uploaded Hey niice pics u just uploaded!the cocktailparty one is my favorite lol Christian Wilson 14:18, November 25, 2011 Wiki This Wiki currently has no active administrators, so why not apply to adopt this Wiki? Leave a request on this page. I think you meet the criteria for adoption. I only bring this up because I am interested in this Wiki becoming an official friend of the iOS Gaming Wiki, where Scooter8pie had been editing. Thanks and hope I helped, [[User:Sam2011|'Sam']][[User_talk:Sam2011|'2011']] 12:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we're working on it. Please see User_blog:Mrob27/OPEN_DISCUSSION:_ADMINISTRATOR_ACCESS and leave your comments. Mrob27 14:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) New 'Your Moon' page Hey Mrob27, would you mind reading over/editing the new page I added. I'm pretty sure you would have read it anyway, but I was just kind of winging it when I wrote it. I did research the stuff I wrote, I'm just not sure if it covers the bases or maybe gives too much info. I've been meaning to put it together for quite a while, but when I saw that someone had added the Night page I decided to stop putting it off. Thanks Scooter8pie 07:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I have a PC Could u gife me instructions to get a map out of mooncraft? ImQuestionGuy 03:57, December 17, 2011 You will need to help me out a bit. I don't know where iTunes saves the backup files on a PC. Make sure you have created a Moon A, and then backup your iPhone/iPad/whatever using iTunes on your PC. Then using the "find files on my computer" feature, search for a file called "ce8e8bbdb9cecd758687feae89e910a232b5f03c". (This is one of the saved game files for Moon A). This should be in some folder belonging to iTunes or maybe Apple or "Mobile Backups". My map program is a Perl script and it is on my website: mooncraft-map.txt however I need to make it look in the right place to find the iTunes backups on a PC before it will work. You will also need to figure out how to get it to run. I don't even know if PCs come with a Perl interpreter. Mrob27 08:10, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Have you asked for adminship yet? Sam2011 13:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks for the reminder... Yeah, I'll go ahead and post a message. As you can see, the game got changed from Mooncraft to lunacraft, so we have another thing we'll have to ask them to (since I'm pretty darn sure that even an admin can't rename an entire wiki :-) Mrob27 06:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Added how to protect pages Incase you haven't figured out how to lock/protect pages, I'll let you know you activate the drop down edit menu and click protect, you can then change protection levels, cascading protection, move protection and the protection duration. Then, click confirm to save the protection. 22:51, February 26, 2012 by Wyattr55123 Thanks, that's good to know... I think maybe the bigger issue is figuring out how to make it so that you have to log in before making a change or a comment. Mrob27 03:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, there is a selection which only allows auto-confirmed user only --Wyattr55123 03:46, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Where? Does it affect all existing pages? Mrob27 05:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) It does not effect all existing pages, although you can add cascading protection which protects the pages in the links, although I'm not sure how many levels it goes to. Wyattr55123 14:25, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Black Text on White Background I made a rather obvious and probably rather controversial change. It always hurts my eyes having to read this website with its light yellow text on a dark gray background, ever since some "artist" at Wikia decided to impose it on everyone by default. There is a reason why all the most used websites in the world (see http://www.alexa.com/topsites), and books, magazines, newspapers, and Kindle and iPad all use black on white: because that's what the eyes are accustomed to. Comments welcome. Mrob27 05:39, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Right from the start of this wiki I've felt very comfortable with the color scheme of this site, but I'd never really thought about why, it just felt kind of 'moonish' to me. I was a little surprised to read that it is a wikia default, which probably means there was no real thought given to what the site should look like. Mrob27, you are absolutely correct that on the majority of popular sites and practically all the printed text we read is black on white. But when someone navigates to this site the unintentional message they may be getting is "You've found something different." :For me, different is good. As Obsideon noted, in the Unreadable Colors section on his talk page, the background fits the space theme. I think looking at Nasa's website provides backup to that opinion. :I do feel for your sore eyes Mrob27, if time spent on this site were to cause anyone's eyes to hurt it would be yours. I think that says something about your dedication and hard work. Thank you for finding a solution that will sooth your tired eyes and still allow the moon/space ambiance for other visitors to the site. :Scooter8pie 07:41, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the comments Scooter8pie, and you too Obsideon. I think you should try making the colors even cooler if you want. If you like the dark gray, maybe dark blue or something a little more alien would be even better? I do think it makes sense to have this site be distinctive, and it should attract the typical fan of lunacraft. I am NOT the typical fan. The NASA website is not such a good example. A typical page on that site looks like this: http://www.nasa.gov/mission_pages/hubble/servicing/SM4/main/COS_FS_HTML.html and as you can see all the real text is black on a light gray background. Also, don't worry about me or my eyes, I worked out how to customize the style sheets. First, visit a page from a wikia whose colors you like; view source; open all the stylesheets and copy their CSS code into a temporary file on your PC. Then, on this wiki, edit User:YourName/global.css and paste in the CSS code. Then follow the instructions to force your browser to reload the page and you should see the colors change. Your custom colors and styles will be in effect whenever you are logged in. As an additional bonus, this gives you a really easy way to see if you're logged in. When I'm not logged in, I get the site's standard colors. So if my colors are missing, I know I have to log in. Mrob27 08:58, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Pictures I just added some new pictures to my Blue Studies page. Could you either tell me how to rotate them or rotate them, because I am not sure how to do that. I want to be able to do it for future pictures. OrigamiDragons (talk) 16:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :- I'm answering here in case others read this thread... :- I have a Mac. On Windows it's a bit different but I'm sure it's really similar. :- First, go to the page with the picture that needs to be rotated. In this case, User_blog:OrigamiDragons/Blue_Studies :- Click on the name of the picture, which should be a link. For example, the name "George I observation facility" which is a link to . :- On my browser I get a new browser window containing the page for that image. First I click the "Full resolution" link, and I right-click save the picture somewhere. :- Open the file into your picture viewer (on a Mac it's called "Preview"). :- Rotate the image and save it. :- Now, in the wiki page (like ) click the link that says "Upload a new version of this file" (this is below the "File history" section). :- Hit the "Choose file..." button, and find the rotated picture on your hard drive. Type a comment if you want, then hit the "Upload file" button. :- That's it. Reload the original page to confirm that the picture has been rotated. : :P.S. I love the new Blue_I info. I added a little to the Blue_I page, including a slide show, and I see you added a lot more! :Mrob27 (talk) 20:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) IOS five updating Help! I am trying to update my iPad to iOS five, but from what I could gather in your internal data format piece, it will not back up and save my worlds unless I store a huge amount of information on my computer. The computer already gives me a warning about too much data when I try to back up, but I don't know if that is from Lunacraft or Riven, another high-quality huge game I have. I don't want to back up so much information, so should I just delete the Lunacraft app now and reinstall it once I have iOS five, or is there a way to not install so much data but have your games saved? At the moment I don't have much I need to keep in my worlds... Just George, and some wandering moons. My computer already has a lot of data on it, so by deleting Lunacraft I might lower the iPad's media to something the computer can handle. Is it worth it? OrigamiDragons (talk) 16:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :If you update to iOS 5, you will not lose your saved games. They just don't get backed up anymore, which means that if you lose or break your iPad/iPhone, you won't get your lunacraft games back when you restore your data onto your replacement device. But if your iPad keeps working fine, your saved games will survive the update of iOS and probably any future update of the app itself. And, doing this update does save room on your PC, the next time you backup your iPad to the PC, the space taken by the backups will improve things a bit. My 4 saved moons total 19 sq km, and the save files take up 34 megs. You probably have much bigger files taking up space on your PC, like videos. :To save space on both the PC and the iPad or iPhone, the best method by far is delete any videos. Just a 5-minute video shot with the built-in camera takes over a gigabyte. :Regarding Riven, I have Riven too, and its savefiles are reasonably small (mine range from 230K to 310K). It's just the app itself that's huge, and yes if you delete Riven you'll save a big chunk of memory. :Mrob27 (talk) 21:56, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks; however some of my worlds have a lot more space than that. The one where I was searching for George alone has over 100 kilometers of space on it. I doubt it will be a problem, especially with my brother deleting a lot of his videos and animation from the computer, but it does seem...a bit much. Do I have to delete the Lunacraft files after updating, or will they be automatically removed from the computer once they are restored on the iPad? And yes I think I might have to delete riven. 03:44, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :It's almost exactly proportional: your moon with 100 sq km is 5 times as many sq km as all of mine put together, so the savefiles will take up about 3 times as much space, or 170 megabytes. That's a pretty good chunk of space. :And I'm remembering now, that after I upgraded the backups went away gradually: as long as I didn't visit an area of a moon, the map data for that area was still present, and if I didn't load a moon at all, the whole thing was still in the backups. ... so I think that means it will be hard for you to free up that 170 megabytes for the George moon (until you reset the moon of course, but we're trying to avoid that) :So to summarize: right now there's a file about 200K bytes for each superblock in each of your saved games. (9 superblocks equals 1 sq km). If you update to iOS 5, it does a backup off the iPad into your PC, then it installs iOS 5 (but without erasing the files on the iPad). Then when you play lunacraft, any superblocks you step into get flagged as "do not backup to iCloud", which also makes them not backup onto your computer. Then when you do a sync to iTunes, those superblocks get deleted out of the iTunes copy on your PC. :Mrob27 (talk) 07:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Well then, is there any way of deleting the files manually? Can I open them on my computer and delete them? OrigamiDragons (talk) 19:13, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm, I don't think so. Not even if the iPad was jail-breaked or something. We're trying to get iTunes to not copy the files, which requires that they be flagged with the iCloud-do-not-backup flag. I suppose you could use the iOS directory lister (python script) to list all the files in the backup (which is in \Users\(username)\AppData\Roaming\Apple Computer\MobileSync\Backup\ on Vista or Windows 7, or in /Users/(username)/Library/Application Support/MobileSync/Backup on a Mac). Then you'd have to delete all the individual files, which have names like 8c676d7863301fcc8574e0b4599c8046af72fc6e . But I think then iTunes would consider the backup to be damaged, so it wouldn't work as a backup. :Mrob27 (talk) 00:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC)